Payung Merah
by Kuroka
Summary: Tsurumaru memayungi Namazuo dengan sebuah payung merah. (Prekuel Surat di Ujung Senja) ―TsuruZuo―


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Cover Image Credit:** Caneera Winterfild

* * *

Tsurumaru berlari sekuat tenaga menembus hujan deras sambil menggenggam payung merah di tangannya.

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia mulai bisa melihat bayang-bayang milik seseorang yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi sedang berdiri seorang diri sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

Tsurumaru menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri sosok tersebut.

 _(Tap. Tap. Tap—)_

Sosok yang tadinya terlihat samar jadi terlihat semakin jelas. Tsurumaru berhasil menghampiri sosok tersebut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun, ia segera memayungi sosok tersebut menggunakan payung merah yang ia bawa.

"Hei, Namazuo." Ujar Tsurumaru sambil sedikit terengah, "Jangan diam saja seperti itu di bawah hujan. Nanti kau bisa sak—"

 _"...Kejam."_ Sosok yang lebih mungil dari Tsurumaru berbisik kecil, _"Kau kejam sekali, Kak Tsurumaru."_

Tsurumaru terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Bukan karena dirinya mendadak bisu atau apa; akan tetapi karena mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat saat melihat sosok yang dikasihinya itu menangis di bawah siraman air hujan.

Tsurumaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir kesedihan tersebut, akan tetapi air mata tersebut tetap tidak berhenti bagaikan hujan deras yang tengah membasuh mereka berdua.

"Maaf..." akhirnya Tsurumaru berbisik lemah, "Maafkan aku, Namazuo... tapi ini juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua—"

 _"—Kenapa Kakak tega ingin putus denganku?"_ Namazuo masih terisak, kali ini agak keras dari sebelumnya, _"Apa Kakak sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi...?"_

"Bukan... bukan begitu, Namazuo..." balas Tsurumaru dengan suara yang tercekat. Ia mengumpulkan nafasnya agar mentalnya cukup kuat untuk mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya, "...Justru aku minta kita putus karena tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karenaku—"

 _"Padahal Namazuo sangat mencintai Kakak..."_ Namazuo bergumam lemah di tengah isak tangisnya, _"Namazuo tidak ingin putus dengan Kakak..._ "

Ucapan Namazuo terdengar bagaikan petir yang menyambar jantung Tsurumaru.

"Dasar bodoh," Tsurumaru menjitak pelan kepala Namazuo sambil menahan air matanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia jika kau terus terikat padaku, tahu." Tutur Tsurumaru dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

 _"Aku tidak peduli..."_ Ucap Namazuo dengan tubuh gemetar, kelihatannya ia mulai kedinginan akibat guyuran air hujan. _"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua alasan Kakak. Pokoknya Namazuo tidak ingin putus dengan Kakak, bahkan meski kematian memisahkan kita..."_

Tsurumaru segera melepas payung merah yang ia bawa dan memeluk Namazuo yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan dengan erat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Namazuo—" ujar Tsurumaru dengan suara yang bergetar. "—Maaf karena aku sudah bersikap egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali," ungkapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

 _"Namazuo ingin menjadi kekasih Kak Tsurumaru untuk selamanya..."_ Namazuo kembali bermonolog di tengah hujan, _"Oleh karena itu... kumohon, Kak Tsurumaru..."_ Namazuo menyatukan kedua tangannya, berdoa. " _Bukalah kedua mata Kakak—"_

 **_"—NAMAZUO!"_ **

Dari kejauhan, Tsurumaru dapat melihat sosok Ichigo sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Namazuo bergumam dengan suara serak, _"...Kak Ichi?"_

Ichigo berhasil menghampiri Namazuo dan Tsurumaru. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun, pemuda itu segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu membalut tubuh mungil Namazuo yang menggigil kedinginan dengannya.

Detik berikutnya, Ichigo membenamkan Namazuo ke dalam pelukannya. Dari situ, sang adik dapat merasakan kehangatan sekaligus aroma khas milik kakaknya.

 _"..Namazuo—"_ Ichigo hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, akan tetapi kata-katanya menyangkut di tenggorokannya _. "—Kau..."_ lanjut Ichigo dengan suara yang menggantung, _"...harus...kuat."_

Ichigo menelan ludahnya lalu mengulang kembali ucapannya dalam sebuah kalimat utuh.

 _"Kau... harus kuat."_

(Setelahnya tidak terdengar percakapan apapun lagi selain suara tangisan Namazuo yang mendadak pecah di tengah hujan terebut.)

Melihat Namazuo menangis demikian kerasnya, Tsurumaru berbisik kecil.

"Hei... Namazuo. Aku ada di sini, aku ada di sini— _ah,_ memang benar kalau kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi." Gumam Tsurumaru sambil menatap Namazuo yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo dengan tatapan pedih. "Akan tetapi..."

Tsurumaru memungut payung merah yang barusan ia bawa, lalu memayungi Namazuo dengannya meskipun ia tahu jika payung merah tersebut tidak bisa melindungi sosok yang ia kasihi dari terpaan air hujan.

"Hujan yang terus turun tanpa bisa kukendalikan ini, adalah bukti jika aku sedang bersama dengan orang yang kucintai..."

Tsurumaru masih memayungi Namazuo dengan payung merah tersebut sambil terus mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"...Dan air matamu yang tak bisa berhenti keluar itu, adalah bukti bahwa orang yang kau cintai sedang berada di dekatmu."

Tsurumaru tersenyum mengenang masa-masa bodohnya dengan Namazuo (namun menjadi memori paling indah dalam hidupnya).

"...Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, bukan?"

* * *

 **—FIN —**

* * *

 **A/N:** Jadi.. fic ini adalah prekuel dari Surat _blablabla_ itulah; sehingga secara nggak langsung fic ini adalah bagian dari serial alternate route fic tsuruzuo dari rute angst...? Euhm, kalau boleh jujur fic ini sendiri lahir diluar rencana, sih—tapi karena udah terlanjur jadi, ya udah deh hahaha (abis lagi kepengen nge-angst sih).

Lalu... _iya_ ; sebetulnya sejak awal yang nyamperin Namazuo itu... arwah mendiang Tsurumaru (odoroitaka? kayaknya engga deh www). Cuma saya (sengaja) bikin Tsurumaru seolah-olah masih hidup... sampai akhirnya kenyataan mulai menampakkan segalanya, hahaha.

(Jadi mohon maaf kalau sempet ngira ini fic galau biasa, padahal—)

Btw, alasan kenapa Tsurumaru minta putus... ya itu, karena dia ngga mau bikin Namazuo sedih karena... (tunggu aja di prekuel berikutnya www). Pokoknya saya bakal menceritakan semuanya secara mundur, jadi makin ke belakang ceritanya makin less angst and more...fluff, mungkin? Ah, entahlah... saya ngga bisa janjiin apa-apa sebab tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, hahaha.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua (termasuk silent reader) karena tanpa kalian, fic tsuruzuo dan saya ini bukanlah apa-apa...

(Kepada TsuruZuo kudachai atau anon-san(?): _POKOKNYA SAYA TUNGGU PM-NYA!_ )


End file.
